First Time
by OiCarool
Summary: [Orgulho e Paixão] Elisabeta está a procura de seu lugar no mundo e não demora a perceber quem está ao seu lado o tempo todo.


Darcy Williamson encarava o vazio, frustrado. Já fazia algum tempo que ele não sentia-se assim. Sentia-se irritado. Mais do que isso, estava enfurecido. Apertava as mãos com firmeza nas próprias pernas, como se tentasse impedir a si mesmo de levantar-se. Porque sabia que não deveria, embora desejasse com toda sua força.

Não podia acreditar que Uirapuru havia escapado impunemente. Ainda não perdoava-se pelo que acontecera à Charlotte. Como pudera ser tão cego, tão descuidado, a ponto de deixar sua irmã, sua única irmã, nas mãos de um calhorda como Diogo? E agora ele fizera o mesmo com Mariana, e sabe-se lá o que fizera com Lídia.

Darcy sentia vontade de voltar ao bordel e arrancar a socos o sorriso no rosto de Uirapuru. Talvez coberto por cicatrizes ele encontrasse maior dificuldade para abordar moças ingênuas, e não faria à outras famílias o mal que fizera a sua. Ele levantou-se em um impulso, apenas para sentar-se novamente, segundos depois.

Não poderia ir atrás dele. Não valia a pena manchar sua reputação e sua imagem, e com certeza sairia como vilão na história. Diogo era bom com as palavras, era bom com jogos de manipulação. Darcy apenas desejava que ele nunca mais se aproximasse de sua irmã, e que nunca mais deixasse uma marca tão profunda em outra mulher.

Elisabeta o observava de longe, sem ser notada. Era visível a perturbação no rosto de Darcy. Após Lídia e Ofélia dormirem, Elisabeta tomou coragem para conversar com ele. Sabia que precisava deixar tudo em pratos limpos, e mais do que tudo, precisava agradecê-lo pelo que fizera por Lídia.

Mas ao começar a descer as escadas, Elisa o vira sentado e perdido. Embora não pudesse ver seus olhos, a expressão fechada e a postura tensa o denunciaram. Respirando fundo, Elisabeta tomou coragem, aproximando-se dele.

\- Darcy? – chamou, fazendo-o virar-se bruscamente.

\- Elisabeta. – ele cumprimentou, sério.

\- Posso sentar? – ela tentou sorrir, desconfortável.

\- Claro. – Darcy deu de ombros.

A verdade é que também sentia-se um pouco frustrado com Elisabeta. Sabia que não tinha esse direito, mas percebera, em meio às buscas por Lídia, que era difícil resistir a presença dela. E a cada beijo roubado ou conversa implícita, a queria ainda mais.

Pensara em propor que voltassem ao namoro, sem nenhuma pressão para um casamento, mas Elisa não parecia disposta a assumir nenhum compromisso no momento. E Darcy não sabia se poderia sobreviver a outra rejeição.

Por isso decidira partir para o Vale do Café no dia seguinte. Tentaria seguir em frente, ainda que fosse o que menos desejava no momento. Porém não via outra opção e precisava resguardar um pouco de sua dignidade.

\- Eu queria agradecer por tudo o que fez por Lídia. – Elisabeta disse, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

\- Não tem o que agradecer. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. – Darcy recostou-se na cadeira.

Elisabeta ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer ou como agir. Queria conversar com Darcy, e mais do que tudo, queria aproximar-se dele. Queria poder abraça-lo e diminuir seus problemas, mas sabia que talvez ela mesma fosse um fator a preocupa-lo.

Não sabia como abordar o assunto. Precisava conversar com Darcy sobre tudo o que viveram durante a última semana. Precisava pedir a ele que ficasse, que não voltasse para o Vale do Café com tudo ainda tão mal resolvido. Mas a expressão fechada de Darcy não deixava espaço para a conversa.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou, por fim, fazendo-o encará-la com um olhar atormentado.

\- Não posso acreditar que Uirapuru safou-se novamente. – disse, suspirando. – Não consigo entender como pode alguém brincar tanto com os sentimentos de outras pessoas.

Elisabeta balançou a cabeça, concordando.

\- Os sentimentos só complicam as coisas, não é? – riu, sem humor.

\- Darcy... – Elisabeta tentou chama-lo.

\- Não, Elisabeta. Não se preocupe. Eu não vou perturbá-la com este assunto. Eu aprendi minha lição.

Darcy levantou-se, impaciente. Não via a hora do dia amanhecer, para que pudesse ir embora de São Paulo e voltar ao trabalho. Precisava ocupar sua mente até que seu corpo não mais pudesse responder. Só assim pararia de sentir a confusão de sentimentos que habitava seu peito.

\- Nós deveríamos dormir. – disse. – Eu a acompanho até seu quarto.

Elisabeta pensou em impedi-lo, em confessar seus sentimentos, mas sentiu a coragem lhe faltar. Um aperto iniciou em seu peito ao perceber Darcy tão fechado e retraído. Precisou segurar as lágrimas e forçar um sorriso ao levantar-se para acompanha-lo.

Os dois subiram em silêncio. Darcy evitava as palavras, pois não haveria nada mais a dizer à Elisabeta que não palavras de amor. Todo o resto seria quase uma falsidade. Pararam à porta do quarto em que Elisabeta dormiria, e ela virou-se para ele, encostando-se na porta.

\- Darcy, eu... – ela começou, tomando coragem.

\- Você não precisa dizer nada. – ele sorriu, aproximando-se dela.

Elisabeta sentiu Darcy invadir seu espaço, inebriando seus pensamentos. Seus olhos se conectaram, em uma união de tons de água. O perfume de Darcy a atordoou. Darcy aproximou-se, com os olhos nos dela.

Uma das mãos dele a segurou pela cintura, e a outra delicadamente procurou o rosto de Elisabeta, que prendeu a respiração ao sentir seu toque. Seus rostos se aproximaram, e ela nada pode fazer além de fechar os olhos, no prenúncio de um beijo que ela esperava ser suficiente para expressar o que suas palavras não conseguiam.

Darcy fechou os olhos, sua mão numa carícia leve no rosto de Elisabeta. Respirou profundamente, tentando memorizar o perfume dela, tentando gravar em sua memória todas as sensações que ela despertava nele. Sentiu seus olhos queimarem com lágrimas que não ousaria derramar.

Elisabeta surpreendeu-se quando os lábios de Darcy não tocaram os seus. O nó em sua garganta aumentou no momento em que sentiu o beijo dele em sua testa, leve como brisa. Em seguida o frio da noite a atingiu quando Darcy se afastou, fazendo-a abrir os olhos abruptamente.

\- Vou torcer por você. – ele disse, com os olhos marejados. – Que você encontre o que busca.

Ele tentou sorrir, antes de virar as costas, sem que Elisabeta tivesse tempo de reação. Caminhou a passos largos até seu quarto, fechando a porta de seu quarto com o pesar de quem deixa a felicidade para trás. Elisa apenas observou Darcy sumir na escuridão, e sem aviso suas lágrimas vieram. Não lembrava-se de sentir-se tão deslocada e longe de seus objetivos quanto naquele momento.

##

As horas passaram sem que nenhum dos dois conseguisse dormir. Darcy encarava o teto do quarto, incapaz de afastar a angústia que o atingia ao pensar que no dia seguinte precisaria ir embora, deixar tudo para trás. Ao mesmo tempo sentia aquela casa sufoca-lo.

Elisabeta parou em frente à porta de Darcy. Encostou a testa na madeira, com a mão na maçaneta. Precisava tomar coragem e conversar com Darcy. Não poderia deixa-lo ir embora sem dizer que estava errada. Nas últimas semanas vira Darcy abrir mão de suas convicções para ajudar suas irmãs. A apoiara sem restrições em sua mudança e seu emprego. Sua mão virou na maçaneta quase sem controle.

Darcy assustou-se ao ouvir a porta abrir. Sentou-se na cama, quase acreditando que estava dormindo ao ver Elisabeta entrar em seu quarto. Tinha os cabelos soltos e os olhos e nariz vermelhos. Usava sua camisola e claramente estava ali em um impulso.

\- Elisabeta... – disse, baixo.

Elisa entrou no quarto, fechando a porta e encostando-se nela. Encarou os olhos confusos dele, quase perdendo as palavras.

\- Eu preciso conversar. Nós precisamos conversar. – ela disse, também baixo.

\- Agora? – ele perguntou, olhando para os lados e para as suas próprias roupas.

\- Você não pode ir embora. – ela disse, sem ouvi-lo. – Não assim, eu...

\- Elisabeta, você não está fazendo sentido.

Ela caminhou até a cama de Darcy, sentando-se de lado, quase de frente para ele.

\- Me deixa falar. – ela pediu, aflita, fazendo-o rir. – Darcy, essa última semana, nós...

\- Você não precisa falar sobre isso. – ele interrompeu, sem querer ouvi-la novamente dizer que não poderiam ficar juntos.

\- Darcy, eu quero falar sobre isso. – respondeu impaciente. – Você pode por favor me deixar falar?

Ele ficou em silêncio, aflito.

\- Nessa última semana você fez coisas que me surpreenderam. – Elisabeta sorriu. – Você fez tanto pela minha família, e me apoiou em tantas coisas, mesmo depois de eu ter... de eu ter negado aquele pedido de casamento.

\- Elisabeta... – disse, recebendo um olhar de censura.

\- Eu sempre pensei em casamento como algo que me impediria de chegar aos meus objetivos. E nessa semana você me mostrou que pode ser diferente. – ela o encarou, séria. – Isso não quer dizer que eu esteja pronta para me casar agora.

\- É claro. – ele sorriu.

\- Mas se for o suficiente para o senhor Darcy Williamson, e se você quiser, eu gostaria de tentar. – Elisa afastou os olhos, encarando o nada, apreensiva.

Darcy sentiu como se o peso do mundo fosse tirado de suas costas. Respirou aliviado, o sorriso alargando em seu rosto.

\- Acho que posso me acostumar. – disse, com desdém, antes de rir.

Darcy arrastou-se um pouco, de modo que Elisabeta ficou praticamente entre suas pernas.

\- Elisabeta, você sabe dos meus sentimentos. – disse acariciando os cabelos dela. – Eu amo você e não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem esse furacão chamado Elisabeta Benedito.

\- Mesmo que... – ela começou, encarando as próprias mãos.

\- Mesmo que qualquer coisa, Elisabeta. – Darcy a puxou para mais perto de si. – Desde que este qualquer coisa não seja você dizendo que nós somos errados um para o outro.

\- Eu amo você, Darcy. – Elisa disse, olhando-o nos olhos. – Você me faz querer coisas que eu nunca havia pensado.

Darcy sorriu, segurando os cabelos de Elisabeta e os afastando de seu pescoço. Depositou um beijo leve no pescoço dela, fazendo com que sentisse um arrepio. Elisa suspirou quando sentiu a língua de Darcy em contato com sua pele, mas não protestou quando ele repetiu o movimento, e repetiu uma vez mais, abocanhando seu pescoço sem nenhuma delicadeza.

Ele subiu os beijos, mordiscando a orelha de Elisabeta, e então fazendo uma trilha por seu rosto até chegar em sua boca. Capturou seus lábios rapidamente, faminto, colando a língua na dela e sentindo seu corpo explodir. Elisa ajeitou-se para melhorar o ângulo, fazendo com que o beijo se aprofundasse ainda mais.

Darcy a puxou para ele, deitando-se e fazendo com que Elisa ficasse por cima dele, sem descolar seus lábios. Respirou pesadamente ao sentir todo o corpo dela encostar no seu, e não lembrava-se de desejar uma mulher da forma como queria Elisabeta naquele momento.

Elisa segurou os cabelos de Darcy, depositando beijos em seu pescoço da mesma forma como ele fizera. Não sabia que tipo de força a dominava, mas tinha certeza absoluta do que queria fazer. A outra mão buscou os botões do pijama de Darcy, abrindo-os um a um. Ele deixou-se levar, suspirando ao sentir a mão de Elisabeta tocar seu abdome.

Sem conseguir conter-se, fez com que suas mãos passeassem pelo corpo dela. Mal percebeu quando inverteu suas posições, e começou a desfazer todos os laços da camisola. Elisa não conteve um gemido quando Darcy expôs seus seios, depositando um beijo suave nos lábios dela antes de começar a explorar seu corpo. Ela retirou a parte de cima do pijama de Darcy, segundos antes de sentir os lábios dele se fecharem ao redor de um mamilo.

Com as mãos, Darcy puxou o resto da camisola até retirá-la completamente, deixando Elisabeta completamente nua. As mãos dela exploravam o corpo dele, de forma cada vez mais ousada. Ele voltou a beijá-la com paixão, respirando pesadamente pela mera realização do que aconteceria.

As mãos de Elisa chegaram a barra da calça do pijama de Darcy, e num rompante de coragem, ela começou a retirar a peça. Darcy impacientemente livrou-se da última barreira entre eles, seu membro agora em contato com a pele nua de Elisa.

Os beijos e toques se tornaram instintivos, e Darcy não retirou os lábios dos dela quando sua mão chegou ao ponto onde ela nunca fora tocada. Elisa cravou as unhas nas costas de Darcy ao sentir seu toque, incapaz de descrever as sensações que dominavam seu corpo e pensamento.

Darcy permitiu que Elisabeta também o explorasse, contendo-se ao sentir a mão dela envolver seu pênis. Ela riu ao perceber o domínio que exercia sobre ele, fazendo Darcy se afastar e encará-la à meia luz.

\- Você ainda será meu fim, Elisabeta. – ele suspirou, fazendo-a instintivamente movimentar sua mão.

\- Por que? – perguntou, fingindo ingenuidade.

Darcy sorriu diabólico, aumentando suas carícias e fazendo-a fechar os olhos num gemido baixo. Começou a descer seus beijos, disposto a mostrar à Elisabeta todas as formas de prazer. Elisa mordeu os lábios tentando conter os sons que tentavam escapar, falhando ao sentir os lábios de Darcy em seu centro. Sua respiração começou a falhar, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu corpo perder o controle em tremores. Quando uma onda poderosa a atingiu, Elisa sentiu-se desnorteada.

Voltou a si segundos após, quando Darcy já sussurrava em seu ouvido palavras de amor. Ele a encarou com seriedade momentos depois, antes de mudar suas posições. Elisabeta manteve-se quase inerte e a mercê de Darcy, quando ele abriu levemente suas pernas, acomodando-se entre elas.

E então Elisabeta não soube mais o que a dominou. Puxou Darcy para si, beijando-o profundamente, sem qualquer tipo de dúvida ao sentir o membro dele em contato com sua intimidade. A dor inicial logo foi seguida por uma sensação de plenitude, e quando Darcy começou a se movimentar, Elisa não pode fazer nada além de segui-lo.

Quando ele a empurrou para outra onda de prazer intenso e a seguiu logo após, Elisabeta teve a certeza de que estava no lugar certo. Não importava onde era seu lugar no mundo, desde que Darcy estivesse com ela.


End file.
